


Rin & Rei, Breaking the Rules

by MyriahKamm



Category: Free!
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriahKamm/pseuds/MyriahKamm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin drags Rei out to Samezuka Academy's pool late one night. Rei has no idea what Rin has in store for him, only that he's NOT excited about breaking into the pool.</p><p>This fic started off as a one-shot based on a prompt from one of my Tumblr followers, and then turned into a little bit of smut. Whoops! =3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"This is  _ such  _ a bad idea.”

"Aw, c’mon, what could possibly go wrong?"

"We could get caught. We could be suspended from club activities. We could be expelled."

"You’re a little paranoid, don’t you think?"

Rei adjusts his glasses for the umpteenth time as Rin works at the lock to Samezuka Academy’s pool. It’s incredibly inconvenient that he doesn’t have a key, Rei thinks. He keeps watch, making sure no one is coming. He really hopes Rin has a plan if someone  _ does  _ happen by before he can finish picking the lock. Miraculously, Rin manages to get the door open and drags Rei inside before anyone can see them.

"All right, now strip."

Rei feels his cheeks grow warm. “Strip? Why?”

"You wore your suit, right?" Rin demands as he yanks off his own shirt and slips out of his pants, revealing his black and red legskins. "Strip so we can get in the pool!"

"Of  _ course  _ I didn’t bring my suit!” Rei cries, getting more flustered by the second. “You didn’t say anything about swimming! You just told me to meet you at the train station!” He folds his arms across his chest. “I’m not Haruka-senpai! I don’t wear my swim suit everywhere I go!”

Rather than being deterred, Rin merely smirks, taking a step closer to Rei.

"Skinny-dip, then?"

Rei just  _ knows  _ he’s gotten at least three shades redder. He adjusts his glasses unconsciously, trying to compose himself.

"V-very funny, Rin."

"Oh, I’m not kidding." He grabs Rei’s shirt and starts pulling it off. Before Rei knows it, his shirt is slipping over his head and his glasses are clattering to the floor. "Isn’t it exciting? Think about how much trouble we could get into if we’re caught."

"Exactly!" All Rei can see in front of him is a blurry mass. He just barely notices the limbs moving toward his pants and manages to grab Rin’s arms. "Rin, please!"

"You can keep your underwear on," Rin chuckles. "I don’t mind. I just really want to swim with you right now."

It’s pretty obvious that Rin isn’t going to back down. And, heck, they’ve already broken into the pool, so why not just go for it? Rei sighs heavily.

"If you grab my glasses for me, I can undress myself just fine, thank you."

Rin chuckles again, in Rei’s ear this time, and gives him a peck on the cheek. Then he’s gone. Rei slips out of his pants and sets them aside. He notices Rin’s blurry form coming toward him and then closes his eyes when Rin slips his glasses on for him. When he opens them again, Rin is grinning.

"Don’t look so smug," Rei grumbles.

In seconds, they’re both in the pool, standing near the wall. Rei folds his arms across his chest.

"This would have been a lot easier if we’d have gone to Iwatobi High School, instead," he mutters. "We wouldn’t have had to break in there."

"Yeah, but your pool’s outside," Rin counters, slipping his hands around to the small of Rei’s back. "Far less privacy."

The bluenette raises an eyebrow. “And just  __ what  _ _ do you have in mind?”

"Oh…nothing special."

Rin dives beneath the water and, before Rei knows it, resurfaces holding Rei’s underwear.

_ How the heck did he do that without me even noticing it?! _

Needless to say, the rest of the evening is  __ quite  _ _ eventful for the two of them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei finds out exactly what Rin has in mind for him, and it's definitely NSFW. :P

The minute Rin pops back up holding Rei’s underwear, it becomes a competition. Now Rei feels the need to get Rin naked, too. This will be significantly more difficult for _him,_ though, as Rin is wearing legskins rather than just underwear.

He decides, after a few calculations, that it will be easiest if he keeps Rin in the water. So he ducks beneath the water and grabs at Rin’s leg. But Rin glides just out of reach. Rei surfaces again to find Rin laughing.

"Rin! Be reasonable!" Rei folds his arms across his chest. "You should strip, too!"

"Catch me and I’ll strip," Rin shoots back with a toothy grin.

Rei dives toward him, but Rin moves much more smoothly through the water, for some reason, and evades him. It’s obvious that Rin has more maneuverability because he’s more used to being in the water; he’s been a swimmer since he was a kid, after all. So Rei decides to outwit him, instead.

He watches Rin swimming beneath the surface closely. He knows Rin can hold his breath for an impressive two minutes, so he waits for a minute and fifty-five seconds before jumping toward Rin again and wrapping his arms around him as he surfaces. Rin chuckles, his lips finding Rei’s, and before Rei knows it, they’re beneath the water, making out.

They surface pretty quickly—Rei can’t hold his breath quite as long as Rin can—and break the kiss. Rin is holding his legskins in one hand, and Rei absently wonders how he managed to strip so quickly and easily without skipping a beat in their passionate kissing. Seriously, how does Rin keep doing that?

"You’ll have to teach me how to do that sometime," Rei says breathlessly.

"Oh, I’ve got _lots_ of things to teach you. It’s amazing what a middle-school exchange student can learn in Australia.”

Rei doesn’t know if Rin is simply moving faster than he can see, or if he’s somehow misdirecting Rei’s attention elsewhere all the time, but he suddenly feels Rin’s hand somewhere _incredibly_ indecent. He takes a step back, but Rin’s hand simply follows him. The redhead has a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Seriously, Rin, what if someone sees?"

"Do you honestly think anyone comes by the pool this late?" Rin’s hand is doing things to Rei that he’s never felt before, and he really doesn’t know how to react other than to cover his mouth to stifle the moan that escapes him. "Oooohhh, you like that?"

Rei glances up to meet Rin’s eyes, nodding grudgingly. He can feel the warmth radiating off his cheeks, since his hand is still clamped tightly over his mouth. He just knows that if Rin keeps this up, he’ll end up doing a lot more than just moaning, and he _really_ doesn’t want to risk being caught because he’s being too loud.

Not to mention the fact that he’s pretty sure hearing his own moans echo throughout the pool area around them would be _extremely_ embarrassing for him.

Rin presses a kiss to the back of the hand covering Rei’s mouth. All the while, his hand keeps moving, and Rei suddenly wishes they weren’t in the pool. How the heck are they going to clean up afterward? By morning, someone will _definitely_ find out that they’ve been here if they can’t figure out how to clean up. He shakes his head a bit as he meets Rin’s eyes once more.

"Aw, c’mon," Rin purrs, kissing Rei’s nose this time. "If you don’t want to do it here, how about the showers?"

Part of Rei wonders how Rin seems to know what he’s thinking, but then he realizes he’s actually been saying what he’s been thinking out loud, muffled only by his hand in front of his mouth. It’s pretty clear that Rin isn’t going to let up at the moment and, truth be told, Rei isn’t sure if he really _wants_ him to. He lowers his hand slowly, still blushing furiously, and nods.

"Sh-showers." It’s the only word he can manage before he covers his mouth again as Rin’s expertly-placed hand draws a keening sound from his throat.

With a smile, Rin helps him out of the pool, gathers their things, and leads him into the showers. He turns on one of the shower heads and pushes Rei beneath the warm spray, pressing his back against the wall. Rin’s hand is back and Rei covers his mouth with the back of his forearm, now, in an attempt to keep as quiet as possible even as he moans and pants. The cascade of water falling over the two of them from the shower head helps; it helps to drown out the sounds the both of them are making, and helps Rei forget about where they are, forget about the possibility of being caught.

It takes Rin mere minutes to bring Rei to climax. Then he grabs Rei’s arm, forces it away from his mouth, and kisses him. Rei pulls back rather quickly, glancing down toward Rin’s groin. While Rei is sated, now, it’s quite obvious that Rin is anything but.

Without any words—neither of them really needs them at the moment—Rei kneels down and takes Rin into his mouth. Rei’s not nearly as good with his hands as he is with his mouth, and the both of them know this. It doesn’t take long, maybe five minutes at the most, for Rin to come as well. Rei climbs back to his feet, finding himself wrapped in Rin’s embrace moments later.

They clean themselves up, get dressed, and sneak out of the pool, back to Rin’s dorm room. They slip inside, careful not to wake Nitori. Wordlessly, Rin tosses Rei a pair of sweats to wear and gets into his own pajama pants. They climb into Rin’s bed, Rin spooning behind Rei, and fall asleep.

 

—————————————————————————

 

By morning, Nitori is wondering when the heck Ryugazaki-san keeps sneaking into their room, and _how_ he does it for that matter. He decides not to wake the intruder, nor his _senpai_ as he takes a photo of them with his phone that he sends to Nagisa with the following message:

[ ** **To: Nagisa****

_It happened again. How does he keep getting in here?_ ]

[ ** **From: Nagisa****

_No clue. They’re pretty cute though, aren’t they?_ ]

Nitori smiles.

[ ** **To: Nagisa****

_Yeah, they are. I’ll let them sleep a while longer._ ]

 

—————————————————————————

 

Later that day, the entire Iwatobi Swim Club receives a photo of Rin and Rei snuggled up together on Rin’s bed from Nagisa with the message:

[ ** **From: Nagisa****

_Adorable sleeping butterfly boyfriends._ ]

When Rin finds out, he makes a mental note to tell Ai _never_ to take pictures of him sleeping again. Rei, on the other hand, saves the photo; he can’t deny that he and Rin look pretty darn beautiful together.


End file.
